Relacion Entre Hermanos
by Cerezito-Karla
Summary: Mi madre ha conseguido un nuevo esposo unos años después de la muerte de mi padre y ellos han tomado la decisión de vivir todos juntos como una familia, el tiene dos hijos... Uno de ellos, bueno... Tengo novio! No puedo pensar en el mas que como un hermano... Al parecer...Estoy enamorada de el.
1. Chapter 1

Relación entre hermanos

Una familia que estaba conformada por el padre que se llamaba Fugaku, la madre que se llamaba Mikoto y dos hermosos niños Sasuke e Itachi, estos tenían una edad de unos 11 y 15 años.

Era un día muy soleado los pájaros cantaban y todo era muy tranquilo, ya eran alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde y en el barrio donde viva esta familia ya no rondaba nadie por ahí, la señora Mikoto pasaba con unas bolsas de mercado pero no se percató de unos hombres que venían siguiéndola, ellos se acercaron bruscamente para robarle y ella al poner resistencia la mataron…

Fugaku, sasuke e Itachi estaban muy tristes, pero ninguno mostraba expresión alguna de tristeza, ya que sus rostros estaban totalmente fríos.

Después de eso ninguno mencionaba nada acerca de su madre ya que les provocaba mucho dolor…

Pasaron 6 años después de su tragedia y Fugaku se enamoro de una bella mujer tenía el cabello color rosa oscuro, era un color extraño para cualquier persona, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, tenía un lindo cuerpo y se llamaba Niki. Ella tenía una hija que se llamaba Sakura, tenía 16 años, sin mencionar que su cabello era rosa también pero el de ella era más claro, lo llevaba un poco más arriba de la cintura tenía los ojos jade un cuerpo muy bien torneado ella era muy linda y alegre

Ella y Fugaku decidieron irse a vivir juntos con Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura…

Todos lo tomaron muy bien.

Mi madre se ve muy contenta con Fugaku, no la veía así desde su relación con mi padre y en tres semanas nos iremos a vivir con él y sus hijos, lo único que me pregunto es ¿Cómo serán ellos? Por lo que me ha dicho mi madre es que son muy educados y caballerosos cuando de una mujer se trata, sin embargo vivir con un hombre será extraño, ya que desde que mi padre murió mi madre no ha vivido con ningún hombre y tampoco ha tenido una relación así como con él, me siento feliz de verla así tan alegre y contenta, supongo que será divertido ir a vivir con ellos.

Pasaron las 3 semanas muy rápido y ya estábamos de camino a la casa de los Uchiha, el novio de mi madre nos envió un carro negro a recogernos, vi a mi madre muy feliz, cuando vi la casa me sorprendí, era enorme tenía dos pisos y al parecer se veía muy espaciosa, era muy linda los empleados nos recibieron en la puerta cogieron nuestro equipaje y nos condujeron a la sala donde estaban ellos…

Pude distinguir a Fugaku de sus hijos ya que este se veía más añejo, pero para decir verdad era muy bonito para los años que tenía…

-hola bienvenidas, están en su casa –Fugaku saludo un poco serio, pero se veía entusiasmado de que hubiéramos llegado

-gracias Fugaku –dijo con una gran sonrisa y le dio un casto beso en los labios…

Yo me dirigí a Fugaku y le dije

-hola mucho gusto Señor Fugaku –dije extendiendo mi mano y dedicándole una ancha sonrisa hacia él y él me imito

-mucho gusto Sakura es un placer conocerte, pero no me digas señor… solo Fugaku –me miro con una leve sonrisa y me dijo –te presento a mis hijos –en eso voltee y vi a dos hermosos hombres, uno un poco más alto que el otro pero no mucho, eran muy bien parecidos a Fugaku el dijo –el es Sasuke –yo extendí mi mano hacia él y la estreche después dijo –y el es Itachi –dije extendiendo la mano hacia él con un leve sonrojo él era muy atractivo y me dedico una sonrisa que no pude evitar sonreír, sasuke también lo era sin embargo yo no me metería con ninguno por dos razones una: tenia novio y segunda: solo serian como mis hermanos… ese pensamiento no me gusto mucho pero era la verdad, Fugaku hablo

-muchachos quien le enseña la habitación a sakura –los miró y yo solo pensé ¿quién de los dos?…en ese instante Itachi se ofreció

-yo lo hago papá –me cogió de la mano y yo me sonroje levemente, subimos las escaleras y llegamos al lugar que sería mi cuarto, una hermosa puerta blanca y dentro una hermosa cama, con sábanas blancas, un baño y un balcón. La luz entraba por el balcón mientras el viento movía las traslucidas cortinas, dando un ambiente de tranquilidad. Me dirigí al balcón y una vez allí apoye mis codos.

-mira este es tu cuarto –era hermoso, del balcón se veía todo el jardín y ahora viendo la casa desde este punto se veía demasiado grande y espaciosa, también se veía un establo de hermosos caballos, tenía una hermosa vista panorámica, yo sonreí al ver algo tan lindo el me miro y me dijo

-al parecer si te gusto –dijo sonriendo y yo le dije

-no me gusto…me encanto –voltee y él se acerco un poco a mí, se acomodo a mi lado y apoyo sus codos al balcón como yo los tenia

-mira esos caballos ¿Cómo te parecen? –dijo apuntándoles con un dedo

-son muy hermosos –dije mirándolos, si que lo eran y me gustaría montar uno algún día…_pero como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos_ me dijo

-¿quieres montar conmigo? –Yo sonreí, asentí y él me dijo –bueno vamos ya, que te parece –yo le sonreí

-claro que si –dije entusiasmada

Bajamos y pasamos por la sala y ahí estaba Sasuke viendo la televisión miro a su hermano y después se paro, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa…no me explico porque lo hizo, ¿le molesto algo?…llegamos y el saco un caballo negro y uno blanco a mi me dio el blanco y el cogió el negro.

-este es mi caballo favorito… desde que mi padre me lo dio, jamás se lo he prestado a sasuke –rio burlonamente y yo reí un poco.

El me ayudo a montarme y después se monto al caballo de él dijo algo en un idioma que no comprendí, creo que era algo italiano y los caballos salieron a correr, por suerte había estado en unas cuantas clases de equitación o si no me hubiera ido al suelo en el momento que corrió el caballo, el jardín era grande y podíamos andar muy cómodos para correr, yo estaba muy contenta corriendo con Itachi hasta que a lo lejos vi como Sasuke se acercaba con una chica peliroja y unos caballos más, yo mire a Itachi

-sigamos corriendo – yo asentí, después de unos 10 minutos paramos y él me dijo –dejemos descansar a la yegua y móntate en el mío –yo lo dude un poco, pero después asentí, me monte y el salió disparado en el caballo, yo me aferre muy fuerte a él por su cintura y él se rio un poco, yo me sonroje y el volteo en dirección a su hermano hacia donde él estaba y todo paso en cámara lenta… esa peliroja me miro con desagrado y Sasuke quería matar a su hermano con la mirada Itachi paro y les dijo

-hermano hacemos una carrera –dijo retándolo y Sasuke puso una media sonrisa

-claro hermano –monto en su caballo a esa peliroja y después subió el, sentí algo muy raro con respecto a esa peliroja y como la montaba Sasuke, pero no le di importancia y a lo lejos pude ver como salían al balcón Fugaku y mi madre…

-que empiece la carrera –dijo muy concentrado Itachi sin embargo yo dije

-¡esperen! ¿Piensan correr con nosotras? –dije algo asustada

-claro que si sakura, ¿tienes miedo? –pregunto itachi mire a esa peliroja que cada vez se acercaba mas a Sasuke y lo abrazaba y me deshice de mi miedo y le respondí con toda seguridad

-hagámoslo –cogí fuertemente a Itachi y ellos empezaron a correr yo veía atentamente a los dos y como manejaban sus caballos…Itachi lo hacía con gracia y estilo sin embargo Sasuke lo manejaba con seriedad y gracia sin perder el afecto por su caballo ya estaban llegando a la meta y Sasuke se adelantó, Itachi me miro y me dijo

-sujétate más fuerte –yo le hice caso, el dijo algo y el caballo empezó a correr muy rápido, nos pasamos a Sasuke por medio cuerpo Itachi se bajó, me cogió de la cintura y me bajo delicadamente mientras Sasuke tenía una cara de rabia ya que Itachi le había ganado, el extendió la mano hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa y Sasuke se la estrecho con recelo en eso bajaron mi madre y Fugaku…

-bien hecho Sasuke veo que has mejorado –dijo Fugaku con una leve sonrisa y Sasuke respondió

-gracias papa –dijo con alegría luego se giro para ver a Itachi y le pregunto -Itachi a quien llevaras al baile –y volteo su mirada a mi

-no sé, tengo alguien en mente, pero no sé si acepte ya que estoy informado de que tiene novio –dijo mirándome y a Sasuke se le daño la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro mientras mi madre reía por lo bajo…Fugaku hablo

-ya que hablamos de esto tu a quien llevaras Sasuke –el miro a su hijo y este miro a esa fea chica peliroja que tenia al lado y le dijo

-¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de mi familia karin? –_*con que se llama karin* _ella se puso muy contenta, lo abrazo y asintió al parecer eso le disgusto a Itachi entonces el me dijo

-y tu Sakura con quien iras –dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa

-la verdad no se, ya que no sé qué es eso del baile familiar –dije mirando la nada

-bueno yo te lo explico –dijo Itachi –es donde llevas una pareja ya sea familia, novio, hermano, primo lo que sea pero tienes que llevar a alguien y ese día a media noche bailas con él, es un simple gesto de fraternidad en la familia -dijo mirando a mi madre y a su padre, yo lo entendí

-preferiría ir con mi novio –dije mirando la hora… ¡Oh no! Se me estaba haciendo tarde, me tenía que ir a la universidad tenia clase dentro de una hora y la universidad quedaba un poco lejos y en eso me acorde que Itachi tenía carro le hubiera pedido el favor a Sasuke pero estaba muy bien acompañado –Itachi me harías un favor –dije algo ansiosa

-claro que necesitas –pregunto mirándome

-necesito que me lleves a la universidad ya –el saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y me dijo –vamos –me dedico una sonrisa y yo me alegre y le dije –te lo agradezco mucho

El y yo nos dirigimos a su carro era un Ferrari muy lindo tenía un color negro el me abrió la puerta del carro y él se dirigió rápido a la silla del conductor y empezó a conducir

Llegamos a la universidad y él me pregunto

-puedo acompañarte hasta tu aula –con una sonrisa y yo asentí

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos todas las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos y le tiraban piropos, el solo me miraba a mí con un pequeño brillo en los ojos y muchas me mataban con la mirada sin embargo yo no les prestaba atención, en ese momento llegamos al aula y el profesor me hablo…

-señorita Haruno me temo que no podrá entrar a la clase ya que ha llegado tarde –dijo mirando el pizarrón y todos mis compañeros me miraron sorprendidos por 2 razones ya que llegue tarde y la otra venia con Itachi, vi como todas mis amigas empezaron a botar la baba por él mientras los chicos se enojaban, pero antes de que siguiera diciendo algo mi profesor, Itachi dijo

-lo siento señor pero sakura _–··porque todas me miran así··_ -llego tarde porque ella estaba mudándose a mi casa –yo me sentí aliviada el profesor lo asimilo

-muy bien puede entrar al aula –dijo señalándome mi puesto en eso Itachi me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y todas estaban que me mataban en ese momento…

El se fue yo me senté en mi silla entonces Ino se me acerco y me dijo

-cuántos años tiene y porque nunca me contaste que lo conocías –dijo en forma picara

-el no es nada conmigo…acuérdate que te había dicho que mi madre se había conseguido un novio después de tanto pues él tiene dos hijos y el es Itachi y el otro se llama Sasuke -en eso pensé en su novia, me puse seria, ella lo noto y me dijo

-¿te gusta?...-dijo con cara de que me daba apoyo y después dijo –dime sakura cierto que si te gusta –me miro fijamente

-no –dije con una sonrisa

-y el otro –estaba refiriéndose a Itachi y yo le conteste

-no, él es una persona muy buena y me recibió muy bien cuando llegue pero no, solo es como un conocido hasta ahora –dije con una sonrisa la verdad en poco tiempo que lo había visto me pareció más bien como un amigo nada mas tengo que admitir que era un hombre muy atractivo pero no para nada mas…en eso llego el profesor a la clase

…

Suena el timbre para salir…

Se termino la clase de la universidad y ya salíamos yo caminaba un poco distraída todo el día había pensado en cómo le había dicho a esa estúpida peliroja que la iba a invitar al baile de la familia me sentía algo incomoda con eso en ese instante me pare en seco… ¿"incomoda"? …como podía pensar eso…me reproche mentalmente.

Salí de la universidad y vi recostado contra su coche a Itachi y muchas chicas alrededor de él, me alcanzo a ver y salió como pudo de todas esas chicas y me hablo

-hola como te fue hoy –dijo muy tranquilo y sonriente como era siempre, en ese instante llego Ino y me dijo

-Sakura acuérdate de ir a mi casa mañana para hacer el trabajo de medicina que nos dejo el profesor –dijo sonriendo y me hizo una seña que solo entendí yo, para que le presentara a Itachi y yo accedí…

-claro Ino…mira te presento a Itachi –alcance a ver que se puso un poco rojo y me reí un poco

-mucho gusto señorita –dijo el muy cortes y le estrecho la mano ella se sonrojo al ver lo que hacía después Itachi miro la hora y dijo

-Sakura nos tenemos que ir mi padre quiere hablar algo con nosotros –dijo dirigiéndose al carro pero recordó a Ino y le dijo –fue placer conocerla señorita –me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastro al carro…entramos en él y me volvió a hacer la misma pregunta

-y dime como te fue hoy –dijo mirando hacia el frente

-bien gracias a ti –le dedique una sonrisa y él me la devolvió tenia curiosidad sobre algo y le dije…

-puedo hacerte una pregunta –el me miro y me dijo

-claro dime sakura –al parecer estaba concentrado en algo

-¿tienes novia? –el se exalto un poco pero luego me dijo

-no –dijo muy serio –en ese momento llegamos a _···nuestra··· _casa los empleados nos atendieron bien y nos dijeron que nos esperaban en la sala

Cuando llegamos están en la mesa Sasuke, mi madre y Fugaku y encima de la mesa habían unos zapatos eso me pareció extraño entonces Itachi y yo nos sentamos al lado de ellos y Fugaku dijo

-escoge unos de estos zapatos Sakura –cuando los vi habían unos plateados con un tacón en aguja eran muy lindos, pero ese no era mi estilo, entonces pase a los otros eran rosados se podría decir que se asimilaban mucho a los de las barbies y no me gustaron, pero cuando pase a los últimos eran negros azulados y tenían un tacón un poco más grueso que el de aguja acomodado a mi gusto tenían un listón que amarraba el tobillo y eran muy lindos, cuando cogí los zapatos Fugaku y mi madre quedaron impresionados y entonces Fugaku hablo

-ahora dime si te gusta el vestido – _¿"vestido"?_ así que cada par de tacones venían con un vestido Fugaku llego con un vestido azul estraple llegaba un poco mas debajo de mis rodillas y tenía un lindo listón en la cintura azul marino era muy hermoso y ellos me dijeron o más bien mi madre me dijo

-Saku mídetelo y no lo muestras, si hija –yo asentí y me lo puse se acomodaba muy bien a mi figura y lo sentía muy cómodo cuando salí todos se quedaron mirando impresionados y vi que Itachi y su hermano se sonrojaron un poco, yo me reí mis tacones y el vestido eran perfectos y me dio curiosidad por saber quien me lo había elegido entonces pregunte

-y podría saber quien lo eligió –dije mirando a mi madre y a Fugaku pero ellos me negaron con la cabeza que no habían sido ellos entonces voltee a Sasuke y estaba más rojo que antes y dije

-¿lo elegiste tu Sasuke? –mirándolo fijamente mientras estaba parado contra el sillón el volteo la cabeza y dijo

-s-si –dijo tartamudeando escuche como Itachi se reía de Sasuke y él lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¡vaya! Es hermoso –dije dando una vuelta y después de dar la vuelta el ya no estaba le pensaba dar las gracias pero se había ido, así que fui y me cambie

Me quede estudiando un rato para el trabajo que iba a hacer con Ino mañana, después salí a tomar un poco de agua y me encontré con Sasuke y corrí hacia él que estaba entrando a su cuarto, pero le grite

-Sasuke espera –dije corriendo hacia él, me miro y paro

-que quieres –dijo serio pero en tono amable

-quería agradecerte por el vestido es muy hermoso –en eso me tire y lo abrase el no reacciono, pero después me abraso y me dijo al oído

-fue un placer –se aparto de mí y yo sentí una leve corriente, le di un casto beso en la mejilla en eso me dispuse a ir a la cocina por mi vaso de agua y él entro a su cuarto

Llegue a la cocina, cogí un vaso y me serví mi vaso de agua y apareció Itachi de la oscuridad de la cocina con un té en la mano y yo por el susto deje caer mi vaso de agua al piso dejando los pedazos esparcidos y el agua regada

-porque estas tan nerviosa –musito con una leve sonrisa y yo le dije

-tú me asustaste que es diferente –brame a la defensiva, él solo se rio y después se puso serio y me dijo

-puedo llevarte a la casa de Ino mañana –dijo un poco nervioso yo sabía que le había gustado mi amiga pero no lo había confirmado del todo, le dedique una sonrisa y le dije

-claro...pero con una condición –el me miro un poco extrañado y me dijo

-dime –dijo algo serio

-sírveme un vaso de agua ya que tú me hiciste quebrar el otro –dije en tono burlón

-claro señorita desea algo mas –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y yo me reí, el me sirvió el vaso de agua y los dos subimos las escaleras y como su cuarto quedaba de primera nos separamos, yo seguí mi camino hasta mi pieza y cuando llegue estaba un poco cansada de todo el día, así que me dispuse a dormir mañana seria sábado y tendría que pasar todo el día en casa de Ino haciendo el trabajo y tendría ventaja de llegar rápido ya que Itachi me llevaría y ahora que lo pensaba con Itachi tenía mucha confianza y solo llevaba un par de días con el…

Al otro día me levante un poco adormilada y me pare directo al baño a cepillarme los dientes me di una ducha y me puse una blusa de tirantes rosada y unos shorts negros con unas sandalias rosadas también, después baje a desayunar eran las 9:30 am y todavía faltaban dos horas para ir a la casa de Ino seguro Itachi me entretendría con algo, en estos días el era mi guía turístico por la casa o eso pensaba yo, ya que me mostraba unas partes de la casa que no conocía…

Cuando baje todos estaban arreglados, y cuando digo arreglados hablaba de que tanto itachi como Fugaku tenían trajes, mi mamá, sasuke y yo estábamos más informales y todos ya desayunando

-como amaneciste cielo, dormiste bien –pregunto en un tono muy dulce y yo le respondí

-si mamá y tu –ella me miro muy contenta y me dijo

-si cariño –yo le dedique una sonrisa y me senté a desayunar después Itachi hablo

-Sakura quieres ir a ver la cancha de tenis –dijo con una sonrisa y yo le dije _*¿hay cancha de tenis?* _

-claro –musite entusiasmada ya que me gustaba jugar al tenis…en eso le suena el celular a Itachi y se retiro de la mesa después de unos minutos llego con una cara preocupada y dijo

-lo siento Sakura pero hoy no podre mostrarte la cancha y tampoco podre llevarte a casa de Ino –que mal no podre jugar tenis hoy…

-si quieres yo puedo mostrarte la cancha y también llevarte a la casa de Ino, hoy estoy libre –dijo con media sonrisa, yo me alegre. Ciertamente la primera impresión de sasuke no fue muy buena, lo digo por su mirada un poco altiva y ego flotando a su alrededor. Mas o menos.

-si por favor, te lo agradecería muchísimo –dije levantándome de la mesa con entusiasmo entonces el dijo

-vamos ya, a qué horas tienes que ir a casa de Ino –dijo mirando el reloj

-a las 11 –el se paró de la mesa y me dijo

-vamos –dijo y se encamino hacia la puerta yo lo seguí pero no sin antes despedirme

-adiós mama adiós Fugaku –dije con una sonrisa y ellos me hicieron una seña con la mano

En eso salimos sasuke y yo hacia la cancha el estaba muy callado y no me hablo mientras caminábamos, cuando me decidí a hablar el celular de él sonó y no pude decirle nada espere a que colgara escuche que él respondía…con sakura…y después decía…nada…eres un fastidio…hablamos después adiós y colgó

En ese momento sonó el mío…pero eso era raro, normalmente casi nunca me llamaban el fin de semana, saque mi celular y conteste…

-bueno –…_hola sakura _

-hola Ino que sucede –…_lo siento hoy no podre hacer el trabajo contigo_

-porque –…_es que mi madre me dijo que nos iríamos a visitar a mi padre_

-a claro entonces mañana –…_no lo sé, yo te aviso ¿te parece?_

-claro –…_y ¿dónde estás?_

-voy a ver la cancha de tenis con Sasuke -…_ ¡sasuke! _ _Hay que emocionante_

-Ino por favor no me grites -…_apuesto que estas muy emocionada cierto_

_-_no, hablamos de esto luego -… _¡no! dime eres muy mala sakura… Mm ok hablamos luego adiós_

-ok Ino adiós –en eso colgué y vi la cancha era muy bonita

-te gusta –dijo mirándola con una sonrisita muy leve

-si –era algo bonito pero quería jugar y no podía que mal…volvió y sonó mi celular

-bueno -…_hola mi amor_

-¿naruto?… -sasuke miro con curiosidad -_…el mismo _

-¿cuándo llegaste? –sasuke se puso serio –_ayer en la noche_

-te extrañe mucho -…_yo también mi vida_

-y ¿cómo te fue? -…_bien… te quería preguntar… ¿tienes algo para hacer hoy?_

-no, ¿Por qué? -… _¡genial! porque hoy vamos a salir a comer que ¿te parece?_

_-_genial y a qué horas y en donde -…_en el restaurante ichiraku es el mejor que yo sepa y te recojo a las 8:00 _

_-_claro hablamos luego adiós -…_adiós te quiero_

-yo también – colgué me gire a ver a sasuke y estaba algo serio, supongo que sacarle una sonrisa de verdad iba a ser muy difícil pero lo intentaría

-eh Sasuke tengo que decirte que hoy no voy a ir a la casa de Ino ya que ella no va a estar –seguía serio

-bueno entonces que quieres hacer todo el día –dijo suspirando

-veamos una película –dije entusiasmada

-como digas –y se dirigió a la cancha

El me mostro la cancha y me dijo que habían comprado nuevas raquetas para mi madre y para mi, después regresamos a la casa y cuando entramos no había nadie no estaban ni mi madre ni Fugaku…yo le pregunte

-¿dónde están los empleados? –dije mirando la sala

-ellos descansan los sábados y domingos –dijo tranquilo con sus manos en los bolsillos…esa casa era muy grande y no me quería quedar sola en mi cuarto, así que le dije

-Sasuke te quedarías conmigo en mi cuarto –y me aferre un poco a su brazo y él me dijo

-vamos –empezamos a subir las escaleras…mi pieza era la última del pasillo pero antes de llegar estaba su cuarto y me dijo

-espera un momento iré por una película –yo asentí y espere a que el saliera después de 5 minutos salió y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto

Entramos él puso la película en el DVD y nos sentamos en mi cama me entro la curiosidad de saber de que era la película

-y de que trata la película Sasuke –dije cuando el introducía la película en el DVD

-es de miedo –dijo con una media sonrisa

-mi-miedo –dije tartamudeando esas películas no me gustaban en lo más mínimo

-si –se sentó en la cama y yo me pegue a él…empezó a llover_…*genial esto combina con la película*…_me dio más miedo de lo que ya tenía además también me dio frio así que abrace a Sasuke un poco mas…su calor era muy reconfortante ya ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a la película si no a él su pelo era negro azulado, sus ojos tan negros como la noche su cuerpo era tan deleitable a la vista, todo él era tan hermoso sin contar que era caballeroso y amable…él era tan hermoso empecé a subir lentamente mi cara hacia la suya fue un impulso no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo el aun seguía mirando la pantalla del televisor enorme que me había regalado Fugaku… un momento después se percato de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me dijo

-¿que vas a hacer? –dijo frio y yo me retire rápido de él y le dije

-nada –supuse qe estaba roja como un tomate…me arrepentí de lo que iba a hacer ya que recordé a esa peliroja que era novia del, y que también la llevaría a la fiesta familiar, y además yo soy novia de naruto no lo puedo engañar…

Termino la película y llegaron todos al parecer mi mama y Fugaku fueron a buscar algo al centro comercial, sasuke salió de mi cuarto y se fue al suyo unos minutos después llego Itachi y en vez de ir a su cuarto fue y me saludo

-hola sakura como estas –dijo con su sonrisa

-hola Itachi bien y tu –dije esto devolviéndole una sonrisa, mire la hora para asegurarme de que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarme en cuanto viniera naruto por mí en ese instante le dije a Itachi

-Itachi por favor te sales, me tengo que vestir –dije empujándolo un poco, el asintió y salió

Fui a mi armario y tenía varios vestidos de varios colores y encontré el que le gustaba a naruto…era de color blanco, estraple, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tenía un lindo listón rosado en la cintura y me pondría unas sandalias del mismo color…

Me solté el cabello y me despoje de mi ropa me di una ducha y salí del baño me puse una toalla en el cabello y otra en el cuerpo…me vestí cepille mi cabello y ya eran las 7:30 lo último era cepillarme los dientes.

Salí de mi cuarto con un bolso pequeño en donde solo cavia mi celular y la cartera, encontré a mi mama cuando salía y me pregunto

-¿a dónde vas?

-se me olvido decirte que naruto ya regreso y me invito a comer a un restaurante

-¿ya viene por ti? Lo quiero saludar

-si, salimos a la puerta te parece

-espera llamo a Fugaku quiero que él lo conozca

-está bien

Llamo a Fugaku y por consiguiente también bajaron Itachi y Sasuke en ese momento llego naruto en un lamborghini último modelo él salió del carro con un jean algo elegante una camia blanca y unos zapatos lustrosos

El me saludo

-hola amor –se acerco a mí y me beso

-hola –yo lo abrace y el miro al resto de mi nueva familia

-hola señora Niki tiempo sin verla –le extendió la mano, ella lo saludo y mi madre hablo

-mira te presento…-pero antes de que ella siguiera hablando, él la interrumpió

-señor Fugaku encantado de verlo –le estiro la mano y este la recibió

-un gusto volver a verte hijo –dijo con una leve sonrisa

-hola sasuke –dijo mirándolo al parecer a sasuke no le agradaba mucho la visita de naruto –Itachi tiempo sin verte –lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa

El me miro y me dijo

-nos vamos –yo asentí y me despedí de todos

Nos montamos al carro y nos fuimos

-¿de dónde los conoces? –pregunte algo inquieta

-el padre de sasuke es socio de mi padre, entonces nos conocemos –dijo tranquilo

-y como te fue por allá –dije interesada

El me conto todo lo que había hecho en el camino de sus negocios, de los socios, de los empresarios, de los nuevos amigos que había hecho un amigo llamado gai y que era muy inteligente al igual que Kakashi que también se había encontrado con Kurenai Iruka, Asuma, y otros de los que yo conocía que habían cerrado muchos negocios y que estuvo con una chica llamada Karin que dijo que también vendría aquí_ *¿Karin esa peliroja?*_ en eso llegamos al restaurante

-qué tal te parece –dijo mirando el restaurante

-muy lindo –dije con una sonrisa, el me cogió de la cintura y me dio un beso en la boca con ternura

-naruto te puedo preguntar algo –el asintió y yo proseguí –te gustaría ir al baile familiar conmigo –nos dieron una mesa y cuando nos sentamos el me dijo

-y cuando es -

-es dentro de quince días ¿estarás libre para eso?-

-claro que si cariño -

-perfecto -

-ahora pidamos la comida que me muero de hambre –

Yo me reí un poco así era mi naruto, comimos hablamos un poco más de lo que habíamos hecho, después fuimos a bailar un rato y él me llevo a casa eran como las 1:30 y estaba realmente cansada abrí la puerta y subí directamente a mi habitación estaba tan cansada que me dormí justo como estaba por desgracia me caí al piso, pero sentí como me cogían unas manos fuertes y me subían a la cama después de eso me dormí profundamente

Al otro día desperté un poco mareada pero no me estaba muriendo baje, desayune y mi madre me pregunto

-hola cielo como la pasaste ayer

-muy bien

-que bueno…sakura hoy saldremos Fugaku y yo tú te quedaras con Itachi y Sasuke

-está bien mama me voy a subir tengo mucho sueño

-que duermas bien cielo

Subí a mi cuarto y me quede profundamente dormida

······En el pasillo····

-sasuke ¿por qué vas a llevar a Karin? –decía Itachi confundido

-que te interesa, concéntrate en sakura –ironizo

-eres un testarudo, no voy a llevar a sakura, primero porque ella va ir con el novio y segundo ya tengo alguien en mente –dijo tranquilo y prosiguió –espero que el día de de la fiesta familiar no te aburras con karin –dijo esto se giro y se fue

Sasuke entro en su cuarto y se puso a pensar que estúpido había sido en decirle a Karin que fuera con él, sabiendo que él no quería ir con ella fue solo un impulso, pero ya lo había hecho ya no había marcha atrás. ¡Tsk! Que molesto es invitar a alguien con quien no quieres ir, hubiera sido mejor invitar a Ayame, ella era mejor compañía.

·····Sakura·····

14 días después

Sakura decidió que iría a visitar a naruto a la empresa de él a llevarle el regalo ya que cumplirían 3 años juntos y eso le alegraba mucho, estaba muy feliz le dijo a su madre que saldría y que volvería en unas horas

Salió de su casa con energía y cogió un taxi…llego a la empresa entro, subió vio que la secretaria no estaba pero la puerta estaba semi abierta, fue y miro cuando se acerco un poco e iba a tocar la perilla vio a naruto y a karin revolcándose, ella encima del, a sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas dejo caer el regalo y se fue hacia el ascensor empezó a llorar desconsolada, salió del edificio con las manos en la cara, cogió un taxi y se fue a su casa cuando llego no había nadie eso le alegro hasta que iba para su cuarto se choco con sasuke el cual la cogió y la abrazo, la llevo a su cuarto cuando estaban en él y ella estaba más calmada le pregunto

-que te pasa porque lloras así –dijo algo preocupado y con su ceño tan impecable fruncido

-sasuke…naruto…me –empezó a llorar y después siguió –estaba engañando -a sasuke se le pusieron los ojos como platos después le dijo

-todo está bien –la abrazo y la pego a su pecho el cual la sintió muy cómoda allí donde estaba se sentía muy bien abrazarla, estaba a gusto con ella en sus brazos la veía tan tierna y hermosa…

Y sakura pensaba _*como le digo que era con karin con la que me estaba engañando*_ según lo que le había dicho Itachi ella y el si eran novios…sakura tomo aire y le dijo

-pásame un papel y un lapicero por favor, quisiera escribirle que terminamos ahora no quiero hablarle –ella ya se la había ingeniado no había pasado mucho desde que los vio de seguro que si mandaba a sasuke los encontraría infraganti, ella le dijo cuando termino la carta –podrías llevarle esto a naruto ya – el asintió cogió su auto y se fue…

Cuando llego a la empresa se llevo una sorpresa más grande de la que él hubiera pensado naruto estaba con karin en el suelo agitado con los pantalones abajo y karin desnuda sasuke no era como sakura el entro y ellos de inmediato se separaron, él se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y hablo

-así que con naruto eh –dijo frio miro a naruto y le dijo –de parte de sakura –le tira la carta que ella hizo al suelo naruto la recogió y la leyó y karin empezó a hablar

-sasuke… por favor perdóname –le decía entre sollozos

-claro que te perdono pero no te me vuelvas a acercar jamás en tu vida oíste –vociferó volteo y se fue directo para la casa cuando llego fue a donde sakura y le dijo

-eres muy inteligente –dijo con media sonrisa

-gracias… y se la entregaste –decía aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-si –se acerco a ella y la abrazo y ella lo abrazo el hablo –porque no me lo dijiste –dijo algo confundido

-pensé que no me creerías y era mejor mostrártelo –decía triste y con algo de alegría

-sakura te quiero hacer una pregunta –la separo de él y la miro los ojos jade que tanto lo cautivaban –quieres ir al baile familiar conmigo –dijo con una muy leve sonrisa ella sonrió con todas sus ganas y le dijo que sí, pero perder algo de tanto tiempo aun le dolía y volvió a llorar otra vez se tumbaron en la cama y él le acaricio el cabello hasta que se durmió…

Me levante muy bien dormí con sasuke y me sentí muy cómoda, pero aun sigo triste, naruto ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? me senté en la cama di un suspiro ya era hora de levantarnos y arreglarnos, primero porque era la tan anhelada fiesta familiar y segundo donde se dieran cuenta que dormimos juntos pensarían cosas que no son…

Me reí.


	2. Fiesta Familiar

**Fiesta Familiar **

La fiesta empezaría aproximadamente a las 6:30 y eran las 5:40 ya empezaba a caer la noche, la sala, el jardín, los pasillos estaban decorados elegantemente habían adornos sutiles y clásicos mi madre, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y yo estábamos arreglados solo había que esperar un tiempo más y empezaría a saludar y charlar con perfectos extraños que pronto serian mi familia, la verdad seria un dolor de cabeza saludar a un montón de personas y después hablar, sé que soy una persona amable me lo dicen diariamente pero si todos tienen la misma personalidad de sasuke y Fugaku sería un poco difícil ser sociable además tenía una pequeña intriga ya que Itachi no me dijo a quien llevaría a la fiesta familiar seguro iba a ser hermosa, inteligente, tierna, sensual y atractiva, hoy por fin sabré quien es la chica

Estaba un poco hostigada así que salí al jardín a refrescarme un poco vi a lo lejos unas mesas, estaban solas así que me dirigí a una de ellas me senté y respire mire hacia el cielo y estaba lleno de estrellas se veía hermoso y con la luna llena aun mas, sentí un ligero viento que paso por mi espalda sin querer me sentí triste pero aun así no podía dejar que ese mal recuerdo me dañara la noche, contuve mis lagrimas para que no saliera ninguna, me restregué los ojos y voltee vi como sasuke se acercaba a mi tenía una mano en el bolsillo, su pelo iba rebelde el esmoquin negro le quedaba muy bien se acoplaba mucho a su esbelto cuerpo y además se veía muy elegante y atractivo

-hola –dijo esto mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-hola –respire y sentí su loción

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? –dijo alzando una ceja

-solo quería tomar un poco de aire –dije mirando la nada

-aun sigues triste –musito y levanto mi cara para ver la suya

-s-si un po-poco –cerré mis ojos por un momento el me abrazo y me dijo

-te ves hermosa sakura –"no quería separarme de ella el idiota de naruto la estaba haciendo sufrir y yo solo era su amigo ¡MALDITA SEA! Ser su amigo no es suficiente"…

Uno de los empleados nos llamo por que ya habían terminado de llegar todos los invitados…él se separo de mi y fuimos directo a la sala

Cuando llegamos Fugaku por el micrófono llamo la atención de nosotros y dijo

-tengo un anuncio que hacer –al lado de él estaba mi madre, el prosiguió

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una cajita roja la abrió se arrodillo en frente de mi madre y dijo

-Niki Haruno me harías el honor de casarte conmigo –a mi mama se le hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se inclino y lo beso

-eso es un ¿sí? –dijo alzando una ceja

-SI –volvió y lo beso

Todos aplaudieron la escena, después pusieron música y Fugaku se acerco a mí y me dijo

-quiero presentarte a mi familia –dijo serio

Llegamos a donde estaban tres personas ellos al vernos se levantaron Fugaku hablo

-ellos son Hinata, Hiashi y Neji Hyuga –dijo señalando cada uno, Neji fue el primero en saludar

-hola encantado de conocerte –dijo serio, cogió mi mano y la beso, Hinata se decidió a saludar

-hola sakura es un gusto conocerte –dijo y estiro su mano y yo hice lo mismo en eso saludo el mayor de los Hyuga

-hola sakura, eres muy bella es un gusto conocerte –dijo e hizo lo mismo que Neji había hecho antes

-hola me da gusto conocerlos –pude ver antes de que llegáramos a la mesa Hinata estaba aburrida así que iba a decirle que fuera conmigo a fuera para conocernos más en eso Fugaku hablo

-sakura el es un miembro importante de la empresa Uchiha –dijo y yo le dije

-ya veo, entonces tu eres el segundo al mando y están aliados con las empresas Uzumaki ¿no es así? –dije muy segura de lo que decía a lo que Fugaku y Hiashi respondieron al unísono –es verdad.

Hinata y yo nos reímos hablamos un rato y ella se veía muy aburrida entonces decidí decirle a Hiashi

-discúlpenme pero podría retirarme con Hinata de la mesa –a lo qe Hinata volteo ya que estaba concentrada mirando la nada, Hiashi me dijo

-claro Fugaku, Neji y yo nos quedaremos hablando un rato aquí de las empresas ustedes diviértanse –cogí a Hinata de la mano y la lleve a fuera ella al parecer también necesitaba aire

-dime qué te pasa –dije dedicándole una sonrisa

-bueno es que estoy muy aburrida yo me mantengo sola ya que las chicas de nuestra familia son demasiado exigentes y casi ni se hablan conmigo porque todas están enamoradas de Neji, Sasuke e Itachi y yo hablo mucho con ellos por eso no me hablan –cuando dijo eso se tapo la boca y se puso roja -lo siento no debí decir eso son mis primas –yo me comencé a reír con ganas la verdad no me había reído así en todo el día tenía que disfrutar el momento ella me miro extrañada y yo le respondí

-todo está bien no las conozco pero ahora que las mencionas podrías presentármelas después de todo ellas también serán mi familia –ella se empezó a reír conmigo disfrutamos estar sentadas en las mesas de afuera sin ningún ruido solo nosotras y acompañadas por la noche

-¿segura? que quieres conocerlas –pregunto no muy segura de mi propuesta

-claro –dije y me pare de la silla se me había olvidado por completo como estaba ella a decir verdad preciosa se veía como toda una modelo su vestido era un azul más oscuro que el mío

Entramos a la sala donde estaban todos otra vez y a lo lejos un grupo de chicas y chicos al parecer se veían agradables pero la cara de Hinata no decía lo mismo, en eso ellos voltearon y Hinata se puso roja nos acercamos mas y ellos saludaron

-hola tú debes de ser Sakura –dijo una chica con dos chonguitos en el pelo y un vestido rojo de japonesa se veía muy linda –mucho gusto me llamo Tenten –dijo esto y me abrazo yo respondí –es un gusto Tenten –me retire de ella y observe a la otra era rubia y llevaba cuatro colitas en el pelo y un vestido negro qe llegaba hasta sus pies era muy bonita ella me saludo –hola me llamo Temari es un gusto –esta era más femenina y elegante ahora saludaría a los hombres de ese grupo uno tenía su perro al lado –un gusto conocerte me llamo Kiba Inuzuka –su perro ladro y yo lo acaricie -también me da gusto conocerlos –les dedique una sonrisa, Kiba llevaba un lindo esmoquin blanco y una corbata roja el próximo se llamaba Lee que apenas me vio de una me dijo

-oh sakura eres tan bella como una rosa –dijo esto cogiéndome las manos a lo que yo me solté de su agarre y le dije

-también me da gusto conocerte…-dije y me corrí al lado de Hinata

El que seguía era muy atractivo pero a decir verdad Kiba también lo era él, se acerco a mí y me cogió la mano no pude contener mi sonrojo el me saludo

-hola sakurita es un placer conocerte me llamo Sai –dijo muy elegante yo me sonroje aun mas entonces hablo el chico que había al lado de Sai

-esto es una molestia –_···él se me hacía muy conocido y mas esa expresión···_ -soy…-lo interrumpí y dije

-¡shikamaru! –me abalancé hacia él y le di un abrazo

-sakura pensé que no me reconocerías –me abrazo fuerte

-como podría olvidarte… ¡estás loco! No vuelvas a decir eso –sentí que alguien me cogió del brazo y me separo de él, me voltee para ver quién era… sasuke

-perdón interrumpir pero la necesito –dijo con media sonrisa y shikamaru lo miro con desagrado

-llévatela pero me la tienes que devolver en algún momento Uchiha –en eso el que sonrió fue el.

-vamos sakura –dijo llevándome hacia el jardín

Llegamos y me dijo que me sentara que me contaría algo para que estuviera preparada

-dime que paso –dije algo perdida en el cielo

-naruto viene para acá y…-se detuvo y me acaricio un mechón de cabello

-y ¿Qué? –dije exigiéndole una respuesta

-viene con karin –dijo algo triste

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, supuse que vendría después de todo es de tu familia no es así sasuke –dije poniendo una mano es su mejilla

-así es –dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía

-quieres salir conmigo a fuera –dijo mirándome a los ojos

-claro, pero shikamaru… –dije mirando hacia la sala

-después podrás hablar con él –dijo algo molesto

-está bien –se levanto cogió mi mano y me llevo hacia los caballos –¿porque vamos hacia los caballos? –dije mirándolo…puso su media sonrisa y dijo

-no te gustaría un paseo por los alrededores en un caballo negro –dijo sacando el caballo en que había montado su hermano y puso una sonrisa maliciosa –además es aun más divertido cuando lo haces en el caballo preferido de tu hermano …que es "prestado"… –aclaro, yo me reí otra vez con ganas y pregunte

-Itachi que te hará por esto –dije alzando una ceja

-nada porque estoy contigo –dijo y me monto al caballo

-y porque si estás conmigo no te dice nada –pregunte

-no te preocupes confía en mí –dijo con una sonrisa muy leve

Se monto y por un lado de la casa había un pasillo que llevaba a fuera de la casa el dijo otra vez esas palabras en italiano y el caballo arranco pasamos por un lado de la sala, Hinata me vio y me sonrió de forma cómplice y después pasamos por el lado de Fugaku el cual nos miro y cruzo los brazos como diciéndonos "estarán castigados después de que vuelvan" yo me agarre mas al dorso de Sasuke…no podía creer que Sasuke fuera a montar caballo con esmoquin y yo con un vestido me reí por lo bajo cuando estábamos llegando a la cerca sasuke dijo algo en italiano y el caballo salto de forma inmediata…

Cuando saltamos la cerca el lamborghini de naruto estaba parando en frente de la puerta y el auto de Itachi iba detrás, naruto, karin e Itachi salieron del auto las cosas pasaron despacio a naruto se lo carcomía la rabia, Itachi solo nos miro con complicidad y Karin me mataba con la mirada, yo me reí un poco y sasuke me dijo

-agárrate más fuerte y mira esto –sasuke se dirigió al auto de naruto y dijo lo mismo que había dicho para saltar la cerca, el caballo cogió más fuerza y velocidad y salto el auto de naruto, en el otro lado de la casa habían otros dos caballos y naruto salió corriendo hacia uno de ellos cuando Itachi lo vio cogió el otro, los dos salieron en busca de el caballo de sasuke y naruto nos alcanzo y grito

-Uchiha suéltala ¡Ya! –ordeno con rabia

-según tengo entendido ¡ella ya no es tu novia! –dijo con media sonrisa mientras esquivaban a toda la gente –y además tu estas con karin ¡IDIOTA!

-déjala ya Sasuke –dijo naruto muy enojado

En eso nos alcanzo Itachi y dijo

-Sasuke para el caballo ¡NARUTO TU TRANQUILIZATE! –grito lo ultimo sasuke no les ponía cuidado a ninguno y se metió por un jardín Itachi se le atravesó a naruto y el no pudo seguirnos más…yo le dije

-sasuke para ya –el detuvo el caballo en un instante yo me baje estaba asustada

-que te pasa ¿quieres volver? –dijo en tono amable

-no se –me voltee para no ver su cara estaba enojada y fascinada con lo que había hecho pero teníamos que volver ya casi era media noche y tendríamos que bailar todas las parejas –creo que deberíamos volver ya –el asintió

-ahora vamos a la casa o si no Fugaku nos va a castigar –dije con una sonrisa

-el ya lo sabe –dijo con su media sonrisa y sus manos en los bolsillos

Nos montamos al caballo y el arranco a un paso casi lento, cuando llegamos a la casa ahí estaba Itachi esperándonos recostado contra la cerca y nos dijo

-entren yo guardo mi caballo –dijo con media sonrisa sasuke me hablo

-sakura entra yo voy a hablar con Itachi –dijo serio

-bueno –dije esto y les dedique una sonrisa a los dos, entre y me encontré a naruto recostado contra el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas

-sakura…-dijo subiendo la cabeza

-¿qué quieres? –dije cortante

-porque te fuiste con el –dijo abriendo los ojos y camino hacia mi yo di un paso atrás y el siguió caminando y me dijo

-es que acaso ya no me amas –abrí los ojos como platos él siguió –tú no puedes querer a sasuke de un día para otro -era verdad yo había terminado con el ayer no podría querer a sasuke de un día para otro, sin embargo lo que él me hizo me dolió y sasuke solo me acompaño además salimos a tomar aire y no mas…en eso hable y le dije

-tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada y menos a reclamarme por cosas que no son –dije seria el me agarro por los hombros y me dijo

-¡RESPONDEME! ¿Tú ya no me amas? –dijo con tristeza tenía los ojos aguados estaba a punto de llorar

-¿para qué quieres saber eso? –dije seria, el empezó a llorar y me abrazo

-sakura yo a ti ¡te amo como no he amado a alguien! –dijo contra mi pecho

-eso es mentira…si me amaras no me hubieras hecho eso –dije tranquila pero mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir el subió su cabeza y me beso yo lo amaba todavía no podía rechazarlo, pero algo me decía que me alejara de él trate de separarme de él pero no me dejaba el me agarro de la cintura muy fuerte y yo empecé a pegarle el aun no me soltaba en ese momento llego Sasuke y dijo

-suéltala idiota –me separo de él y le pego un puño naruto le respondió

-no te metas en esto –dijo serio

Antes de que sasuke y naruto siguieran discutiendo Fugaku llamo a todos los invitados a reunirse en la sala yo cogí a sasuke y lo lleve conmigo a la sala naruto nos siguió maldiciendo en voz baja se fue y se junto con karin y yo me fui con sasuke para donde estaban Fugaku e Itachi y junto a ellos mi madre y la chica que había invitado Itachi cuando llegamos Itachi me miro con una sonrisa y cuando la chica voltea era ¿Ino?

-¡Ino cerda! –dije en tono un poco bajo para que solo me escuchara ella

-frente de marquesina –dijo con una sonrisa

-tú eres la acompañante de Itachi –dije aun asombrada

-si –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-pe-pero cuando y porque –dije con un nudo en la garganta pensé que sería cualquiera menos ella eso era increíble ella hablo

-el día que no fuiste a mi casa el me llamo y me lo dijo, pero me dijo que no te lo digiera que fuera una sorpresa –dijo con una media sonrisa, puse mis manos en la cintura y le dije

-pero que mal gusto tiene Itachi meterse con una cerda como tu –me empecé a reír con ganas y ella se estreso

-y tú que…Naruto como pudo meterse con una frente de marquesina como tu –dijo eso y se me aguaron los ojos

-Ino porque lo mencionaste –dije esto y se me salió una lagrima

-¿sakura? Porque estas así –dijo cogiéndome

-olvide decirte que naruto me fue infiel y trajo a la zorra esa aquí –Ino se sorprendió y me dijo

-enserio lo siento tanto –yo me anime otra vez

-no te preocupes no lo sabías todo está bien –dije mostrándole una sonrisa –ven te quiero presentar a una amiga se llama Hinata Hyuga –dije señalándola

-vamos –dijo y yo empecé a caminar, cuando llegamos ella estaba con Neji y Kiba yo los salude

-hola chicos –dije y sonreí como pude la verdad estaba algo desorientada

-hola –respondieron todos al unísono yo hable

-ella es mi mejor amiga se llama Ino Yamanaka –dije mostrándola

-hola me llamo Hinata Hyuga –dijo dándole una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka –dijo coquetamente

-el mío es Neji Hyuga –dijo totalmente serio

-hola gusto en conocerlos –dijo Ino con alegría yo dije

-bueno Hinata ven con nosotras –dije tirando de Hinata en eso una voz me saco de mi pensamiento acerca de esas palabras…

-hola podemos hablar –dijo perezosamente

-shikamaru como estas –otra vez me lance a sus brazos el me recibió muy bien –claro vamos afuera y hablamos te parece –dije jalándolo del brazo

Llegamos afuera como pudimos todas las personas estaban bailando nos sentamos en la mesa que había sola y él me dijo

-veo que cada vez estas más hermosa –dijo sentándose, yo me sonroje mucho…

-gracias, cuéntame cómo llegaste aquí, hace muchos años que no te veía shikamaru –dije con tristeza de aquel tiempo éramos muy unidos prácticamente hermanos

-bueno, después de que me fui de la secundaria mis padres me mandaron a un instituto para especializarme en los negocios de mi padre y después conocí al señor Fugaku el me ofreció trabajo aquí en kohona y así fue como volví, la verdad sakurita pensé que me habías olvidado –dijo acercándose a mí y yo me acerque igual…

Mientras en la puerta que daba al jardín estaban naruto y sasuke recostados cada uno a cada lado del marco de la puerta mirando a sakura y empezaron a cerrar los puños cuando vieron a Shikamaru acercarse a sakura y ella hacía lo mismo que el, sasuke trato de quedarse ahí pero empezó a caminar hacia sakura naruto le seguía los pasos…

_···Que rayos le pasa a sakura por que se estaba acercando a Nara···_

Sakura se acerco un poco mas y shikamaru le dijo al oído

-sasuke y naruto me van a matar –dijo en tono burlón esto y ella se volteo, pudo ver como sasuke tenía cara de asesino en serie y naruto empuñaba las manos al punto de que se le marcara los nudillos ella soltó una carcajada…

-no deberían preocuparse soy libre de estar con quien quiera y además estoy hablando contigo con mi hermano no eres desconocido además te amo –dijo esto un poco alto ellos al escuchar esa palabra pararon sasuke conocía a shikamaru y también sabía que eran los mejores amigos desde que tenía como 8 años lo sabía porque esa misma noche le pregunto a Niki que era sakura con shikamaru y ella le conto su historia él no se inmuto por aquella palabra pero naruto reacciono de una manera muy diferente

-¿¡porque le estás diciendo eso a él!? –dijo muy enojado más de lo que ya estaba

-¿Por qué te importa lo que yo le diga a el? –dije cortante, cerca de la mesa había un árbol y sasuke muy tranquilo se recostó en el… naruto siguió discutiendo

-respóndeme sakura –esta vez lo dijo de forma más amable posible pero aun así aun se notaba la rabia en su voz

-no tengo ni el deber, ni la obligación de explicarte absolutamente nada no eres nadie para que yo te dé explicaciones –dije en el tono más frio y cortante jamás oído por mi misma al igual que sasuke me miro y puso una media sonrisa, vi como a lo lejos esa zorra venia hacia acá y agregué –además tu tienes mejores cosas que hacer como por ejemplo ir a revolcarte con ella –dije y me voltee para sentarme al lado de shikamaru naruto volteo y escuche que ella lo llamaba…"_naruto-kun vamos"… _eso me provoco nauseas…

Naruto y esa zorra se fueron shikamaru me corrió hacia él y me dijo muy cerca de mi oído

-es hora de irme además ese es un fastidio te llamo mañana y salimos sin el –dijo de una forma muy socarrona a lo que yo asentí y mire la hora la faltaban 10 para las 12…shikamaru ya se me había perdido de vista así que me dirigí a sasuke

-vamos ya es hora de bailar –dije jalándolo del brazo para llevarlo conmigo

-sakura no me jales puedo caminar solo –dijo un poco hastiado yo solo me reí por lo bajo

Llegamos al hermoso salón que estaba decorado y Fugaku llamo la atención de todos los invitados

-bueno queridos invitados es hora del baile de nuestra familia espero que la hayan pasado muy bien esta noche, gracias por venir –dijo esto y se retiro al centro del salón como todo el mundo y empezó la canción mire a sasuke y estaba haciendo una reverencia a la vez que decía…"_señorita Haruno me concede el honor de bailar conmigo"…_ a lo que yo asentí…

La pieza de baile era hermosa, muy de acuerdo a la ocasión sin mencionar que era romántica sasuke bailaba y me llevaba en una lenta danza muy hermosa, ¿qué era lo que sentía?, era como bailar sobre una nube el sujetaba mi cintura mientras yo me pegaba de su fuerte brazo me sentía realmente bien, me sentía reconfortada después yo subí mis manos a su cuello mientras el ponía sus dos manos en mi cintura me pegue contra su poderoso pecho y así bailamos durante toda la canción…


End file.
